


Repopulation

by beautiful-blue-boy (loki_getting_dicked)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, loki is addicted to motherhood, sugar daddy grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/beautiful-blue-boy
Summary: Thor lands on Sakaar and meets up with Loki again. Turns out the Grandmaster had gotten to him first.





	Repopulation

**Author's Note:**

> after infinity war i really needed to write this

       Father dead, new evil sister discovered, and now strapped to a chair on a hellish trash planet, Thor didn’t think today had many more surprises. Boy was he fucking wrong. 

       “Loki!  _ Loki!” _ And as soon as Loki turned around Thor screamed internally. His brother was  _ pregnant _ . Quite far along, or possibly multiples. Loki’s eyes widened a comical degree when he saw him and he walked (waddled) over.

       “ _ Thor? _ I thought you were dead,” he hisses.

        “I’ve been gone for a couple hours and you got yourself knocked up with some magically growing child?” Loki is taken aback,

         “Hours? Thor, I’ve been on Sakaar for almost  _ three years _ .”

        “Well may I ask who the father is?”

        “Why are we whispering?” The Grandmaster butts his head in between the two and Thor lets out a little yelp. The Grandmaster laughs and pulls Loki close, rubbing his large stomach, “Hey Lokes, how’s the little shrimp?” Thor’s jaw clenched, leave it to Loki to land on a planet and immediately fuck his way to the top, 

       “ _ Him?” _ Loki bristles,

      “What do you mean  _ him? _ En Dwi is perfectly capable of supporting as many children as I can have.”

       “Do you two, like, know each other?”

       “He’s my brother!”

       “Adopted.” The Grandmaster claps his hands together,

       “Oh uh wow, a family reunion. Oh boy, this probably wasn’t the best first impression to make on the in laws. Here,” he snaps his fingers and a gaudily dressed woman comes over, “Would you show our guest to his new rooms?” The chair started wheeling away and Thor twisted his neck to keep Loki in his sights. He turns the corner just in time to see his brother being handed a baby,

        “ _ LOKI!” _

\--

       Ever since he landed on Shakaar, things have been looking up for Loki. The Grandmaster had been taken with Loki right away, he stole him away to his penthouse and showered him with affection and riches. Loki was suspicious at first, nobody has ever been this nice to him, but he soon knew what En Dwi wanted. The Grandmaster was the last of his kind, he wanted Loki to help him repopulate. Loki was ecstatic, but he kept his excitement under close wraps as to not seem too eager. How wonderful it would be, to be pregnant again, to have children so powerful that they would never be taken from him. Within the week he had a new life growing inside him.

        The first pregnancy he went through with En was magical, he could literally  _ feel _ the child’s powerful energy inside his womb. En only stepped up his attentions, called him the Queen of Shakaar, the mother of a race. He knew that the Grandmaster was a dangerous man but he wasn’t all that good himself and he  _ needed _ Loki, only he had magic strong enough to carry an Elder of the Universe’s baby. Loki grew bigger every month and then was blessed with a healthy baby boy. Loki loved that baby more than anything else, nursed him from his own breast and kept the crib next to his and En Dwi’s bed. The Grandmaster was surprisingly good with the baby, it was the first time Loki had a partner in parenthood, sure he didn’t do much but he entertained the baby with magic tricks when Loki was in the shower and took a general interest in the child which was more than Loki was expecting. By the child’s first birthday he was expecting again.

 

       Loki entered the passcode to get into Thor’s room and quickly had to dodge a flying vase,

       “Really, brother, throwing a temper tantrum?” Thor had the decency to look a bit sheepish,

       “I thought it was that madman, he came in here earlier.”

       “And did you throw a vase at him too? Bad idea, he could have you killed. You’re lucky I put in a good word for you.”

       “Are you expecting a thank you? Loki, I need to get back to Asgard before Hela destroys it!”

      “She probably already has, Thor! Time works differently here!”

     “Thor? Woah, I have a kid with that name!” the Grandmaster saunters into the room, “Well I guess it isn’t too much of a coincidence, Loki must have named him after you.” Thor’s eyes suddenly softened,

        “You named your child after me?” Loki blushed and looked away,

        “I thought you were dead,” he mutters. 

        “Can I meet him? My nephew?” En Dwi wipes a fake tear from his eye,

       “Wow this is, so- uh- so incredibly touching. I just came here to ask if you wanted to go to an orgy.”

\--

       Thor nearly gasped as Loki brought his son in, he’s never seen Loki this at peace. With one child on his hip and another in his womb he was  _ glowing _ . Little Thor was currently sucking on a tiny blue fist, staring curiously at his uncle,

     “Thor, this is your uncle.. Thor.” Thor reached out,

    “Can I hold him?” Loki smiled,

      “Of course, he might not want to leave my arms though, he’s quite the mother’s boy,” he hands the child to Thor who moves his slimy spit coated hands to Thor’s beard straight away. Thor cringes but allows it with good humour and Loki covers his mouth to stifle a laugh.

       “I think he likes me,” Thor grins. He sits down on the bed to bounce the kid on his knee, making him giggle and squeal. “You really are happy here, aren’t you?” Loki nods,

        “I’ll see if En would give you a ship, maybe some fighters, but don’t count on much.” Thor hands the baby back to his mother,

       “I promise to visit.”

\--

       Years, and many children, later, Thor returns. He’s missing an eye now but he can still see Loki waddling down the hall towards him, little duck line of blue children following after him. Thor embraces him when they meet, careful of his tummy. Loki magiks his tears away, but it’s still more vulnerable than he’s let Thor see him in centuries. A calm, stable life of birthing children has been good for him.

        “You ass, you kept me waiting so long I thought you were dead again.” Thor rubs his back,

       “I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been kept busy being king.” He didn’t mention how Asgard had been destroyed and they had to resettle on Midgard, he didn’t want to cause Loki any unneeded stress when he was in such a delicate state. He smiles as he sees little faces looking at him curiously from behind Loki, clutching onto his robes, “Come now, brother, you must introduce me to the flock.”


End file.
